


~Little Picnic~

by Witchchick1280



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amity’s little age is 0-3, Cg!Luz, F/F, ITS A COPING MECHANISM, Little!Amity, Luz is the best Cg, NOT SEXUAL YOU LITTLE PERVS, Panic Attacks, Petnames :3, Stuffies, Teen for panic attacks, They’re still 14, bottles, pacis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchchick1280/pseuds/Witchchick1280
Summary: When Amity has a panic attack in the bathroom, Luz comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: ~Lumity Agere Oneshots~





	~Little Picnic~

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Age Regression fic. Agere is NOT sexual in any way shape or form. Please do not see this as sexual. It is a coping mechanism that people use for trauma, PTSD, anxiety, etc. Most therapists recommend it even! So please no hate :)

I walked down the hall with my head down. I could feel the pressure rising in my chest after I failed my quiz. Just thinking of what my parents are going to do haunts me. I’m about to run to the bathroom, knowing it’s lunch period and I can escape in there, but first I have to make a stop at my locker.

I speed quickly to my locker grabbing _the_ bag. I only use this bag in school for emergencies. It’s a pink duffle bag that’s slightly sparkly. I keep a bag like this in my room at the library and at the owl house.

I speed to the bathroom going into the largest stall and closing the door quickly behind me.

I drop to the floor putting my head in my knees feeling my chest getting tighter and the room becoming smaller. It was like all the air was sucked out of my lungs and the gods refused to give it back.

Hot tears roll down my face as I hear the bathroom door swing open.

“Amity?!”

It was Luz! How did she know I was in here?

“L-Luz..” I choke between quiet sobs. I hear Luz lock the bathroom door and rush over to the stall that I’m in.

“Amity, can you open the stall door please?” Luz’s voice was calm yet reassuring. I climb up to the stalls lock, unlocking it yet still sitting on the floor.

Luz opens the door gently. “Hi honey, what’s going on?”

I see Luz standing there before walking into the stall, closing the door and locking it.

Luz crouches down so that she’s at my level. I sniffle and try to get out some words but nothing would come out.

“Can I hold you baby?” Luz says calmingly.

I nod quickly before feeling Luz’s strong hands scoop me up so she can cradle me. Luz unzips the duffel bag, grabs a stuffie, and hands it to me. She smiles softly in that Luz kind of way that makes me melt.

I blush and hold her hand trying to catch my breath.

“Hey.. Mamí is right here,” Luz holds me close. “Nobody is gonna get you or even talk to you for that matter. Right now is Mamí and baby time..” Luz kisses my forehead and I feel myself slipping into smol space.

I nod softly burying my head in the crook of her neck. Mamí rubs my back and rocks me back and forth.

“Are you okay now?” Mamá asked, kissing my forehead yet again.

“Yes Mamí” I smile softly.

“Great!” Mamá kisses my cheek and my forehead. I giggle in response, still holding Mamá’s hand.

“Umm Mamí.. How did yu kno I was hewre?” I cock my head to the side.

“Well baby, Mamí saw that your locker was open but your little bag was gone.. So Mamí went to the first place she could think of and guess what?” Mamí smiled softly.

“Wat?”

“You were there cariño!” Mamá starts to tickle me and smile as I giggle uncontrollably.

When Mamí stops tickling me I curl up on her chest. “What’s wrong cariño?” Mamí whispers in my ear holding me close.

I pat my tummy slightly “Hungwry”

Mamá nods and kisses my ear. “It is lunchtime isn’t it?” Mamí pauses, looking through the duffel bag. “Great! So baby we are gonna have a picnic outside! You have a couple blankies so we could set those on the ground and I could pick up some food from the cafeteria, come back super quickly for a Mamí/Baby picnic lunch!”

I smile wide and nod quickly. “But Mamí I stil smol..”

Mamí kisses my cheek, “We’ll get out there quickly and if anyone tries to talk to you, pretend to fall and Mamí will scoop you up and we’ll start running” Mamí smiles softly.

I nod and get off of Mamá.

I put my stuffie back in the bag and Mamí zips it up before standing up and offering her hand for me to hold.

I take Mamá’s hand and stand up. Mamí swings the duffel bag over her shoulder and laces our fingers together.

I love when we hold hands. Mamí’s hands are so much bigger than mine, it always helped me feel smol.

Mamí led us outside the bathroom and I tensed up. I’m guessing Mamá could sense the tension and she started to rub her thumb over my knuckles.

Mamá takes us over to her locker and I grip her arm. Mamí leans in my ear. “Are you okay Princess?” She frowns softly.

I giggle at the nickname because she knows I love it and I nod softly. Mamí smiles and kisses my knuckles before opening her locker to grab a very large Hexside hoodie.

“Let’s go cariño” Mamí swings our arms back and forth and I giggle softly.

Once Mamí finds a good secluded area she lets go of my hand and I frown missing her warmth.

“Alright Princess Mamí is gonna set down some blankies for you to sit on.” I nod in response, blushing softly.

Mamá sets down the blankies and grabs my favorite blankie and hands it to me. “Is fowr me Mamá?”

“Yes baby” Mamí kisses my forehead and smiles softly. I sit down on the blankies softly, still playing with the blankie Mamá gave me.

“Okay so Mamí is gonna grab some lunch..” She hands me the large hoodie. “I grabbed this for you because I know how much you love my hoodies” Mamá smiled softly.

Before she can leave I manage to squeak out, “Mamí can yu hewlp me put dis on pwease..” I look up at Mamí.

“Of course cariño” Mamí crouched down to my level, kissed my forehead and lifted up my arms so she could slip the hoodie over me. “Is that okay Princess?”

I nod softly and blush at the fact that the sleeves were too long for my arms. Mamá must have noticed because she chuckled, kissing my cheek.

As Mamí walked away I noticed the hoodie smelled like her. I giggled lightly and picked up my favorite blankie. I grab some stuffies and play with them before looking through the duffel bag to find my baby pink paci.

I pop the paci in my mouth and play with my stuffies. I sniff the hoodie softly hoping it would act like a big hug from Mamá.

I frown, feeling the hot tears welling up in my eyes. I hide myself in the hoodie to hopefully feel closer to Mamá.

I grab my blankie and cuddle it whilst I’m crying.

-Five Minute Time Skip-

I sniffle softly while holding my blankie when suddenly like it was on cue I hear Mamá in the distance.

“Hi cariño I’m back!” Mamí finally sees me and quickly puts down the food. She kneels down next to me and scoops me up. “What happened?!? Was it Boscha?! I’m gonna beat her sorry a-“

I shake my head and take out my paci, “I missed yu Mamí'' I sniffled lightly.

Mamí’s facial expression softened, “Oohh baby girl.. I missed you too” she pecks me on the cheek. “I’m sorry I left you for so long” she plants hundreds of kisses on my cheek, making me giggle.

“It’s otay Mamí! Now yur hewre!” I put the paci back in my mouth and cuddle up to Mamí’s chest.

“Okay baby girl let’s eat some food then we can pack up this picnic!” I nod happily. “Then maybe after school we could spend some time at the library” Mamí says softly in my ear, taking her hand in mine and rubbing her thumb over my knuckles, “We could cuddle and Mamí can read some of _The Good Witch Azura_ to you”

I nod yet again taking out my paci, “Can I go nini at da libwawry?”

“Whatever you want Princess” Mamí smiles softly and grabs some crackers and pulls one out for me. “Here you go baby girl” Right before I can take a bite Mamí stops me, “Remember cariño, small bites.. I don’t want you to choke, okay?” I nod and take a bite of the cracker, doing little feet kickies.

Mamá grabs my bottle from the duffel bag, fills it with appleblood, and hands it to me. “Here you go little one!”

I take the bottle gratefully and drink away. I notice Mamí grabbing a metal baby spoon with a light pink silicone scoop. “Do you want some applesauce cariño?” I nod and open wide as Mamí opens the applesauce.

Mamí scoops some applesauce and feeds it to me. “Good job baby!” She feeds me two to three more scoops before I do grabby hands at the apple blood that I accidentally dropped.

Mamí picks up the apple blood that I dropped and hands it to me. I gulp down more apple blood and Mamí cups my cheek with her big hands, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Mamí loves you baby girl” I smile and blush softly.

“I wub yu mowre Mamí” I say cuddling close to her.

“You wanna go nini? We have around..” Mamí checks her bat rectangle “twenty minutes left of lunchtime, then we have to pack up and head inside” I nod softly and straddle Mamí.

“Here you go baby” Mamí puts my paci in my mouth and I lean my head on her shoulder as she draws shapes on my back.

Mamí does something on her bat rectangle. I drift off to nini land.

~Roughly Fifteen Minutes pass~

My eyes slowly open before I realize that I’m.. outside? I pull back to see I’m sitting on Luz’s lap.

I blush and pull back to look at Luz. I quickly pull out my paci, “H-Hi Luz” I say, stretching.

“Hey babe, did you sleep well?” Luz kisses my forehead.

“Yep!” I slide off of Luz’s lap and as I’m about to start to put away the stuff when I realize that practically everything is put away except the blankets. “Why is everything already cleaned up?”

Luz chuckles “Well you were clinging to me like a koala, so I got stuff done while carrying you!”

I blush furiously at Luz’s response. “O-Oh thank you Luz!”

I start to shake off the blankets and fold them up, tucking them into the duffel bag carefully.

I swing the bag over my shoulder reaching out for Luz’s hand, “Let’s get back to class! Oh and how much time do we have left?”

“Well you woke up a little bit earlier than I thought so we have roughly” Luz checks her bat rectangle, “Ten minutes! More than enough time to get the bag back to your locker and us back to class” Luz takes my hand triumphantly and we walk to our next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! This will fic one out of a series of one shots :) this took me three days to write, so if you enjoy more content will be coming soon! Remember if you have any constructive criticism or questions, please feel free to leave it in the comments!


End file.
